The Past is now Our Future
by simcecilia
Summary: Ryan and Seth come back home after leaving for 2 years. Marissa a Nurse with a daughter. Summers secretly married with a child. Ryan a soccer player, and Seth a CEO of a soccer team. Chapter 3 Uploaded!rnWith secrets which where beredy in the past, come b
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything, I do own the Orange County Wolves. Not OC but the Wolves. 

Chapter 1:

Seth and his roommate and bestfriend Ryan Atwodd stood at the front door to Seths families house.

"I cant go in." Ryan said, with shock. Eth looked at his puzzled with his words.

"Why not?" He asked him.

"Marissa will be in there. And I cannot face her, she will be I know it." He said shaking his head.

"I know man, Summer will be too, so will Zach, and so will our past… but also our Future. I mean man the only reason where here is cause you got the job for soccer and I was named CEO of the Wolves. Now put on your 'game' face and go!" Seth said trying to help Ryan. Ryan smiled lightly and knocked on the door. Eth was happy to see a smile on his Best friends face, ever since he had broken the engagement to Lora he hadn't seem much happiness in his face. He hoped seeing everyone from Newport would bring a smile. He hoped.

"RYAN! SETH!" Kristen said loudly when she saw the two.

"Hi mom, Hey Dad." Seth said giving them both a hug. Ryan smiled and did the same, but would not talk.

_Plan not going so well… _Seth thought. He was right, When they both walked into the room.

There stood Both Marissa and Summer, Marissa holding a little girl who looked about 2, and Summer looked about 4 months pregnant. Ryan smiled at everyone and Seth faked one.

_Damn it shes married. _Seth thoughts thought. His thoughts had soo many ideas, hopes, but some were not true. Just dreams. Wishes. He needed a star, to wish that he would be hers.

While Seth went along dreaming, Ryan went up to Marissa to talk to her and found some very interesting facts.

"So You like Soccer?" Ryan asked her daughter, whose name was Ashlee, Ashlee nodded happily, Marissa laughed at her daughter.

"Yes… oh yea I do. Socr fun." She said in little girl talk.

Ryan smiled and asked, "Would you like go lkick a ball outside?" Ashlee answered quickly with a nod. Marissa smiled and looked up at Ryan and also nodded, she, Ryan and Ashlee were going outside.

Ooc: so what do you think? Bad? Good? I hope to continue… If I get some R and Rs!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Who ever you want me to be

Chapter: Who ever you want 

Thank you too everyone who Replied!!!!

I don't own anything, just Ashlee, and O.C Wolves.

Ryan and Marissa, Ashlee were all outside playing soccer, though Marissa sucked at it, Ryan had gotten her to play with them.

Ashlee had to go to the washroom so Summer took her.

It was just the 2 of them it was pretty silent till Marissa broke it

"Who are you Ryan?" Asked Marissa with a serious face.

" Who ever you want me to be!" Ryan said with a smile, Marissa couldn't help but giggle.

She remembers it was the first thing that he said to her back in the day.

Quickly after that they kissed.

It was insist like the world flashed by, and it had.

They where kissing till little girl, blond hair, blue yes a girl twin of Ryan should up.

"Daddy!" They slowly parted. When Marissa saw the girl she went inside knowing that who she wanted to be, was not true, and was in the past.

Ooc- Forget the whole Seth and Summer thing, from the last eppie 

Summer tiptoed to where her and Seth had Planed on meeting, up in his old room.

When she got there Seth hugged her and kissed her

"SHHH! The baby might hear us, worse your parents!" She said. Seth giggled at her comment, then kissed her again.

ªokay okay, now how do we tell our parents that we you know and had you know and are now you." Seth said. Summer couldn't help but smile, how careful he was being with his words was… so Cohen of him.

"run by ear, now come on someone is coming up!" Summer said whispering in Seth's ear, the two separated, the last thing they wanted anyone to think is that that the had gotten back together… For now.

···················································································································

Im done my second chapter, I cant wait to see what's happening next. Although I know, I might write it different.I also have another fanfic in the works for O.C Its and RyanMarissa one, they're my faves!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the replys everyone! Sorry I haven't updated  Well heres a new Update:

I don't own the O.C, I just own Ashlee.

_-_

**Chapter 3: When It All Comes Along**

When Ryan finally found Marissa she was sitting on his old bed in the Pool house, with tears in her eyes. He slowly and quietly sat next to her, And looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said, Marissa looked at him, alittle worried of what to say next, and so she just nodded.

"Look, Me and Theresa are not together, she died last year." Ryan said, closing his eyes. Marissa looked up at him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Marissa said when she pulled away from the hug. Ryan looked up at.

"I didn't know I had a daughter till well Last year, and I didn't want anyone to know." Marissa nodded and leaned back hit her head against the pillow. Ryan looked at her, she was still Tall, and beautiful. She was no different then the girl he had known years before. Marissa smiled at him, Ryan just frowned.

"What?" She asked, sitting back up.

"Nothing, just you have a daughter right?"

oooooooooo wrong Subject Ryan!

"Uh… yeah." Marissa said un-easily.

"so how old is she." Marissa put 2 figures up Ryan smiled, and kisses both her figures, Marissa giggled and kissed Ryan on the lips till they heard Kristens voice.

"Ryan! Marissa! Lunch!" She called, Marissa and Ryan got up and walked over to the kitchen, they were both smiling till… they both Saw Lindsey.

"Lind…Lindsey?" Ryan asked, a little shaking.

"Ryan!" Marissa walked off to were Summer and Kristen were and whispered something to Summer and they both walked into the Pool house once again.

"Marissa, Look he and Ryan dated but he broke up with her for you!" Summer said trying to com Marissa down.

"I'm a mother, she is wild child! I could have…." Marissa voice started to quiet down when she said "Wild Child"

"Look, You Ryan will get together me and Seth will make sure of it!" Summer said with a smile, she grabbed Marissa's hand and led her to the kitchen were Ryan and Lindsey were talking to close for Marissa safety.

"Look You guys I have to go, The hospital called me in. Bye Sorry I have to leave." Marissa said nodding to Summer to watch Ashlee like she usally did, and left grabbing her jacket. Ryan quickly figured out why she left and went to help Kristen in the kitchen.

The End!

A/N: More Seth and Summer comeing soon, And another Ex shows up!

Please R and R


End file.
